


Worst Places To Hit It Off

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock Jesse McCree, Exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: -but a noise draws you away from each other. Footsteps on the stairs. You both still, though you squeeze around him just to tease. Together you strain your ears and you hear the telltale footsteps of heeled feet. The bedroom door opens, and your fingers dig into his shirt.-You're a thief, he's a thief, what are the odds that you would hit the same house on the same night?





	Worst Places To Hit It Off

The whole house is in darkness, just as you expected. The alarm was cut earlier, and the back window doesn’t close quite right. The neighbour is out for the night, and there are no dogs nearby. 

It’s going to be perfect. 

You slip in the back window, quiet as a ghost. You’ve guessed the layout but you don’t have time to explore. With soft footsteps, closer to cat than human, you sneak through the house. In no time, you’re up the stairs. And just down the hall, door ajar, the master bedroom. You barely stop yourself from giggling as you get closer, it’s too easy! You step in and admire the space for only a second before you get to work peeping through drawers. It’s always been fun to just poke around too, especially when the family won’t be back for hours. You have time to just learn them from being in their space. You won’t steal anything too emotionally valuable, and what you take will be from the back of drawers or from forgotten boxes, things easily forgotten by those with too much. This couple are in their 40’s, very social. They seem nice. Save for the awful things they’ve done. Let’s leave it at nice on the outside. You open a bedside drawer and this time, you do giggle. A fun set of toys by them, you didn’t take them for such fun! But before you can poke around, there’s a noise.

A step in the hallway.

On the stairs. 

And another. 

And another.

They’re getting closer, and you all but dive into the closest room. A walk in closet, it seems. You bury yourself behind jackets and gowns and throws and scarves, and between them, you look at the space. You’re well covered somehow. The other wall is all cubbies. You’re behind a gown and certain you won’t be seen, but you pray they’re not home and going to bed. Instead, you hear something else. 

And the door opens and the clothing near you rustles and you hold your breath but they’re standing much too close and they hear it. 

They turn.   
He does not live here. 

“That’s kinda a shitty hidin’ place if you ask me.”

He laughs.

“Shut up, you’re hardly the expert when you just barge in!”

“This could be my house!”    
You snort; “Yeah, Did you come back because you forgot the arm of your jacket?”

“Smart thing, ain’t ya. Go on, get outta here and we won’t have any trouble.”

Your jaw tightens.”Listen here, this was my spot first.”

“You and what army? I don’t recall seein’ any of your men ‘round here.”

“I don’t need an army! Just a couple necklaces and I’ll be on my way.”   
“Y’won’t find ‘em in there, darlin’.”    
“I was hiding when I heard your footsteps, jackass.”

He opens his mouth to retort but you both hear a sound worse than before; the front door clicking shut. He dives in beside you, he presses closer and your back presses to the wall and he corners you. Your hands land on his waist out of sheer terror. He presses against you, chest to chest. You can feel his heart pounding against you. He moves just a little and you feel something else against you. 

“Is now really the time to get hard?!” You whisper scream.

“Do you really wanna argue that right now, darlin’?”

You curse under your breath, and try to stop squirming. This close to him, you can smell a mixture of cigars, motor oil, and some cheap cologne, but damn, if it isn’t stirring you. He isn’t too bad to look at either, and you find yourself admiring him. 

“Changed your mind about what you’re feelin’, have ya?” He smirks and you shake your head.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh come on now, you think I ain’t looking right back at ya. Such a cute li’l thing,” He leans in and his breath tickles your neck, “the things I would do to you.”

You resist the moan that threatens to escape, but your grip betrays you and your fingers curl into his jacket.

“Whadya say, darlin’? Li’l bit of danger can only spice it up.” 

His hands leave the wall and trail down your waist to your hips. Slowly, almost waiting for permission, he undoes the button and pushes your jeans down. You don’t stop him. His fingers dip between your thighs and you let out a shuddering breath at the relief of being touched.   
“Damn, darlin’,” he pushes your underwear aside and runs a finger tip through your wetness before bringing it to his lips, “you taste like heaven. We ain’t got time for  _ that _ exactly, but any other time you wanna get together…” he lets it trail and you push one shoe off and let your jeans fall from one leg. 

“At least impress this time before you make promises for the future.” He sucks in a breath and smirks.

“Yes, ma’am.” He pulls himself from his jeans and with a few strokes he steps closer and you wrap your leg around his waist. With a little bit of maneuvering, the tip of him is pressed to your soaking core, and he sinks in slowly. You bite your lip to keep quiet and he keeps his thrusts slow. His forehead presses to yours and his heaving breaths are cute, for want of a better word. 

“What is it, cowboy? You having too good a time already?” You try to stay quiet and he offers a chuckle in return. 

“I’m tryin’ not to ruin ya before I have a chance to hear those cute little moans proper. You bet I’ve heard ‘em, darlin’, and I promise you, I’m gonna hear more.” He offers a single hard thrust that makes you gasp, but a noise draws you away from each other. Footsteps on the stairs. You both still, though you squeeze around him just to tease. Together you strain your ears and you hear the telltale footsteps of heeled feet. The bedroom door opens, and your fingers dig into his shirt. His hips roll just a little, the barest thrust, and you want to tell him off, but the door to the closet opens and you’re both too shocked to move. A woman with her back to you both browses the shoes for a moment. She looks up suddenly, and you swear you’re caught. But she picks out a pair of shoes, changes her own shoes for them, and sends a quick text before she leaves. You and your partner remain still until the front door closes again and you hear the car leave. Still uncertain, he pulls himself from you and peeks out the door to the main room, and then out the window; no car in sight. 

You leave out a sigh of relief, and you sit on the bed for a moment, jeans still around your ankle. Your partner stands in front of you for a second, before he leans down and pulls your knees so your back hits the bed.

“I’m keepin’ my promise, darlin’.

“God, I hope so.”

You roll so your elbows prop you up and your ass is pressed to his erection. He teases you for a small moment before he thrusts in once more. This time, there’s no soft sweet roll in his hips, it’s pure passion and power and want. It feels so naughty to be like this for someone you don’t know, on a bed that isn’t yours, having been so close to being caught. You reach between your legs to help yourself, but he pulls your hand away, and his hand replaces yours. You won’t last long with the adrenaline of it all, and he’s just as enthusiastic. His cheek is between your shoulder blades, and with each swipe of his fingers, that coil in you pulls tighter until it snaps, and you squeeze around him with a long moan. He pulls out of you as he grunts, and you feel the hot spurts of his cum hit the back of your thighs. 

“Hold on now.” 

He disappears and returns with a damp cloth. He’s careful when he cleans you up, and you almost can’t believe how filthy he was just moments ago. Once you’re clean, he flops on the bed beside you, and as if it happened a million times before, he pulls you against his chest. He’s a sweet thing after all.

“I’m Jesse, by the way.”

You offer your name in return as you sit up. 

“Sorry, Jess, this is no place to have a cuddle. We’ve both got jobs to do and we gotta get out of here at some point.”

“Rendezvous after?”

You lean back to give him a soft, sweet kiss.

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! For updates, giveaway info, and general thought process, join me!  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/CalsLaundry  
Tumblr: calslaundry.tumblr.com  
Discord: CalsLaundry#9094  
Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/CalsLaundry


End file.
